1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cable packaging for medical devices, and more particularly, to a cable packaging for medical devices that is provided with a perforated line and formed using contractive material by heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable refers to a bundle of conductive material being used to connect two or more apparatuses to each other. In general, the cable is composed of a conductor configured to deliver electrical signals and a protective cover, which is formed of insulating material, configured to wrap around the conductor.
A packaging is used to prevent a contamination of an exterior surface of the cable. The reason for using the packaging is to protect the exterior surface of the cable from contamination or damage while a delivery is being made. However, a user uses the packaging without removing the packaging from the cable even after the cable is installed at the place of an installation due to the concern over the exterior surface of the cable being contaminated.
Particularly, in the case of a medical device, the cleanliness is highly vital with respect to the environment in which the medical device is being used. In a case when the packaging of the cable for the medical device is contaminated or in a case when the cable is contaminated as the packaging is removed, a patient may feel certain level of displeasure as a result.
The conventional packaging formed of vinyl substance may be difficult to clean in a case when the packaging is contaminated. In addition, since the volume of the packaging is large, a tangling of the cables or a physical interference may be occurred. In addition, the packaging is moved according to the movement of the cable without being fixed to the cable, therefore a difficulty is present in the usage of the cable. Furthermore, a user may be needed to be provided with additional material to adjust the packaging range of packaging to fit the environment in which the cable is to be used.